Allie Norvelt
Allie Norvelt is a 16-year-old Daughter of Apollo. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Allison Marie Norvelt was born on June 14, 1998 to Stacey Norvelt, a very famous musician, and Apollo, the Greek god of the sun. Stacey had a very fun, optimistic personality that attracted Apollo, and they met one day at one of Stacey's concerts. They both fell in love with each others' optimistic energy, and after two years of dating, Stacey gave birth to Allison. Stacey was very sad when Apollo left, but she knew that he must have left for a good reasons, because she didn't think that her true love would intentionally break her heart. Stacey was left to raise her daughter, Allison, on her own. She hated the name "Allison," so she immediatley shortened her name to "Allie" when she started school. Allie was always very energetic and upbeat as she grew up. Many people disliked her and found her annoying because of this, but her mother didn't want this to change about Allie, and she thought that Allie could bring out the best in the world. She was diagnosed with ADHD at a young age, which her mother wasn't happy about. Stacey didn't want her daughter to think that she had a disorder, and she didn't want her to think that anything was wrong with her. Her mother always said that she could never stop talking. Allie decided that she wanted to be a voice actress at the very young age of four. She constantly made videos of her voice impressions as she grew older, imitating the cartoon characters that she saw on TV. Her heart was set on becoming a voice actress, and it was all she had ever imagined. Allie struggled in school a lot while she was growing up, because of her ADHD. She could always lighten up the mood because she was very funny and she had a great sense of humor. She loves making jokes and even pulling pranks! The only person who was tolerant of Allie's behavior was her best friend, a boy named Oliver Terran. While Allie was constantly pulling pranks, Oliver always ahd to get Allie out of trouble. When Allie was in 9th grade, her best friend at school told her that he was a satyr, and he explained to her that she was a demigod. Allie felt that some things about her life had begun to make sense with his explanation, so she believed him. Oliver said that he was going to take her to Camp Half-Blood, where she could live in peace with other demigods. She and Oliver made it to Camp Half-Blood safely, and without any monsters following them. She fell in love with Camp Half-Blood, and she found every aspect of it amazing. Allie was claimed by Apollo two days after her arrival, something that she suspected would happen. She was very happy because Apollo was the god of singing. Allie found her talent for healing after she was claimed, and she decided to put her powers to good by helping to work at the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary. She loves her job at the Infirmary, and she takes it very seriously. She cares for all of her patients. Allie is still very friendly to everyone that she meets, and she likes to consider everyone her friend. Allie can sometimes be very sarcastic, all while being bright and cheerful. She can often be found in the Infirmary, in her cabin, at the Campfire, the Mess Hall, or somewhere that she can cause trouble. Allie's fatal flaw is her silliness. She sometimes can't take anything seriously because she is always using her sense of humor, and her silliness will sometimes distract her from taking things seriously and completing tasks. Early Life Allie was always a bright, happy, and cheerful kid. She reminded everyone of the sun and people said that her smile could light up the whole room. She loved reading and she always wore T-shirts from her favorite books, movies, and T.V. shows. She has always been very intelligent. Allie is described to be able to put a smile on anyone's face. She is a voice artist and she can do many voices of cartoons, movies, television, celebrities, and even her friends! Allie is also known to prank people with her many voices and accents. Allie loves being around her friends at Camp Half-Blood. She uses a bow and arrow as her weapon. Allie loves food even though she is very skinny. She is also known to spend most of her time at the Mess Hall. Allie is often told that she and her father are very much alike. Allie is always trying to cheer everyone up with her great sense of humor. Appearance Allie has straight, long brown hair and brown eyes. She is very cute and skinny. She loves to exercise and play sports. Allie has an excellent singing voice. She once dyed her hair red, but it is currently her natural shade of brown. Alliances *Lee Rixa *Lynne Lockwood Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Allie can control the sun. *Allie can imitate anyone's voice. *Allie is very intelligent. *Allie can put a smile on anyone's face. *Allie is very cheerful. *Allie is an optimist. *Allie loves to pull pranks. *Allie can play any instrument. *Allie is considered a musical prodigy. *Allie uses a bow and arrow as her weapon. *Allie is very talented wirh the bow and arrow. *Allie has a beautiful singing voice. *Allie can be very sarcastic. Gallery Allie Norvelt Pikachu Impressions Allie Norvelt YouTube Impressions Allie Norvelt Voices ALL the Original Pokemon!! Allie Norvelt Nintendo Impressions Allie Norvelt Nickelodeon Impressions Allie Norvelt Cartoon Network Impressions Allie Norvelt My Little Pony Impressions Allie Norvelt Disney Princess Impressions Allie Norvelt SIMPSONS Voice Impressions Allie Norvelt Yakko's World (Animaniacs) - by Dot Allie Norvelt Family Guy Voice Impressions Allie Norvelt 68 Accents of Dr. Seuss Allie Norvelt Adventure Time Voice Impressions Allie Norvelt Looney Tunes Impressions Allie Norvelt Voices in 60 Seconds Allie Norvelt Alphabet Aerobics - CARTOON IMPRESSIONS RAP HARRY POTTER IMPRESSIONS (film & fandom) Allie Norvelt Disney Villains Impressions BQJkLddCQAANBgw.jpeg 532451_367403829997846_508635786_n.jpg 543795_564056956966267_1110031867_n.jpg voice-all-pokemon-151-doublage.jpg F7A.jpg BDuNmYFCQAAU2sw.jpg unnamed-1.jpg brizzy.1.jpg unnamed.jpg wtf-1_1750p.jpg 14872_449746541763574_1307635744_n.jpg brizzywall3.png maxresdefault-2.jpg hqdefault-7.jpg mqdefaultallie.jpg redhqdefault-6.jpg s-POKEMON-IMPERSONATIONS-large.jpg screen-shot-2012-07-21-at-2-53-53-pm.jpg 944762_524440027627558_672857849_n.jpg 0-5.jpg maxresdefault-1.jpg maxresdefault.jpg hqdefault-5.jpg pikachu-voice-over.jpg 0-4.jpg hqdefault-4655.jpg 548604.png hqdefault-3.jpg 218971_397229290348633_542903637_o-150x150.jpg hqdefault-2.jpg tumblr_mooiwjscaJ1qb0xo7o1_250.gif images-115435.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-95675.jpeg Reprodução7.jpg 944685_499198650151696_1564164054_n.jpg tumblr_m849zahzAU1rnec19.jpg 0-3.jpg hqdefault-1.jpg tumblr_m77ohor29g1rzggazo1_500.png tumblr_mbg6ek2dvI1rpr3g5.png images-8.jpeg images-7555.jpeg 5f911a148a2edc9c2042917a9d2f711b.jpeg brizzyvoices-pokemon-imitation-video.jpeg images-667.jpeg hqdefault56576.jpg 0-2.jpg yakkos-world-song-animaniacs-by-dot-randy-rogel-brizzy-voices-music-video-singing.jpg brizzy-voices-o.gif tthumb.jpeg tumblr_mj3s2y3ulj1r9kt7vo2_250.gif|Click on to view brizzy.jpeg Voice-ALL-the-Pokemon.jpg 555924_264339367005690_359298971_a.jpg brizzyvoices_by_carlosae-d5kiydp.jpg brizzyvoices.jpg brizzyvoices_by_heroforpain-d5aqfg1.jpg|A picture Allie drew of herself 0-1.jpg 0allie.jpg brizzy-voices-pokemon.jpg A8U5pS4CMAEXPZM.jpg tumblr_mbyiuywkPk1qz73pao1_500.jpg tumblr_mo7iophSlv1re0j75o1_500.gif Mq1.jpg AzFdEyZCAAA_Mgq.jpg LegolasBow_02.jpg|Allie's bow legolas5.jpg|Allie's quiver of arrows Category:Child of Apollo Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Silliness Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22